


【翻译】【McDanno】You Maniac 你个疯子

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: Danny知道Steve很不爽“Jersey slip”事件，但他没想到后续会变成这样。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【翻译】【McDanno】You Maniac 你个疯子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379893) by [shadowdweller25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25). 



在Steve开车带两人回他家的途中，Danny一直安安静静地呆在副驾驶座上。他知道Steve气坏了，这可以理解。毋庸置疑从头到尾就是一场误会，Lori却试图装得好像他俩真在酒店房间里干了点什么似的——他们才没有！——Steve在他解释的时候也相信了他，但这仍然不能平息Steve的怒气。Danny也要气死了，气他自己居然会让这种事发生，气Lori居然会做出这种事来。

这女人真是笨透了。作为一个分析员她分析得出个啥？她都分析不出他和Steve早就在一起这回事。拜托，整个夏威夷在他们甚至还没发生点什么之前都知道他们俩之间有点什么了。更重要的是，她看不出他们这段关系是认真的。

他已经看穿这个蠢女人就是打算让Steve吃……Danny的醋。她以为让Steve认为她和他最好的朋友好上了的话，他或许会有所反应。当然他确实也做出了反应：他解开两人铐在一起的双手，给Lori松开手铐，却把他的钥匙扔掉让他一个人继续被铐着。幸好大伙儿试穿伴郎服装的时候Kamekona给他解了开来。

车停在了门口车道上，Danny一声不吭地跟着Steve下了车。这或许是他一辈子（除了睡觉时间以外）最安静的时刻了。一般在这个时候，他都在絮絮叨叨、双手飞舞，和Steve打情骂俏；但现在他们之间只有沉默，而Danny绝对没有在踏入房门之前迟疑了一下，即使那扇门曾经充满了诱惑。

一进门，他就被按在大门背后，紧接着一个高大火热的Steve McGarrett压了上来。他喘着气注视着Steve，看着对方低下头如饥似渴地吻住了他。他甚至能在Steve与他相互纠缠的舌尖上、在Steve轻咬他下唇的牙齿上品尝到那人贪婪的占有欲。Danny的脑袋往后靠到门上，让Steve的唇舌沿着他的脖颈往下，一路伴随着舔吮和啃咬。

他将手掌穿过Steve脑后打卷的头发里把他按得更近，与此同时Steve的雪白牙齿咬上他的颈间，意图在那留下一个淤痕。

Steve的大手将Danny的手掌从脑后扯过来，按到他头顶上固定住，大腿挤进了他双腿间蹭着胯下。他呻吟着抵上那肌肉强壮的大腿试图获取更多摩擦，而就在Steve把他的两只手并到一起、以便让那只大手一并握住双腕时，他差点射了出来。天知道Danny有多爱这个人的手。

“Steve，”他轻唤，乞求着对方给自己更多。

“她为什么会在你房间里，Danno？”Steve在他耳边低吼，滚烫甜美的呼吸扫过他的脖子，咆哮化作欲望席卷了整个身体。

“让她来做个SPA，因为我用不上那玩意。”

“为什么要去你房间？她可以在楼下和你见面。”

“没——没想那么多。”

“是，你没想到。”他斥责道，和平常相比仿佛变了一个人。“那么为此……”

突然之间，Danny听见手铐合上的一声轻响，接着感觉到手腕上金属的触感。他惊愕地抬起头，正看到Steve将另一端套在他自己的手腕上，然后上了锁。他就这么和Steve铐在了一起。

“你他妈在干什么？”

他的视线中突然被Steve的脸庞充满，对方目光中危险的占有欲让他呻吟着蹭上了Steve。“你要是非得和什么人铐在一起，那个人只能是我。你是我的。”

老天他简直爱死了。他在Steve的身上蹭了又蹭，并决定不多费口舌拒绝或者抱怨这个野蛮人的占有欲，鉴于他自己正像只发情的猫咪一样在这座大个子身上蹭来蹭去的事实。Steve继续道：

“你是我的，Danno，不给其他任何人。谁要是有意见的话得先问过我才行。”

“没问题。”

“你是 _ **我**_ 的搭档，是 ** _我_** 最好的朋友，是 _ **我**_ 未来的丈夫，”听到这他猛然睁开了眼睛。“下次Lori或者谁打算像这次一样跟你发生点什么，我就不客气了。”

Steve的话语如同烈性春药一般烧得他无法思考。唯有这个正压在他身上磨蹭啃咬的男人，才能将Danny从周身流窜的情热和欲求中解救出来。他又往后挺了挺身，呻吟着想要释放。

但Steve有别的打算。

从他身上起来，Steve抓着他的一只手腕从大门边一路拖上了楼。两人一起跌到床上，Danny大口喘着气，反应不过来事情怎么一下变成了这样：上一秒他的衣服还好好待在身上，下一秒他就赤身裸体而且完全不知道发生了啥；上一秒他的身体还空虚着，下一秒一根粗大坚硬的性器就在他体内横冲直撞。

与Steve十指相缠，他和对方铐着的那只手被握着按在脑袋旁边，另一只手拼尽全力抱着Steve，连指甲都陷进了Steve的皮肤里，只为了把他拥得更紧，乞求他更快更狠一些。

他胀痛着寻求慰藉的性器被Steve完全忽略，那人只顾着一下下操进他里面，念叨着一连串在Danny听来像是“我的，是我的，是我的……”的呓语；随着一下格外凶狠直击前列腺的捣入将Danny送上高潮，他朝后仰起头发出尖叫，精液喷洒在了两人身体之间。

而最后Steve释放出来时，他在Danny的耳边发出野兽一般的低吼，从他的耳朵一路贯穿到了他尚在释放的性器。Danny尽力同Steve一块平息呼吸，同时伸出他没被铐住的那只手由上而下爱抚着高个子男人汗湿的脊背，在听到Steve发出小声的呼噜呼噜时微笑了起来。Steve是不肯承认的，但是Danny每次在给Steve的身体各处爱抚按摩的时候都会听到这种呼噜声，那简直可爱到爆了。

就在他躺在那里，被Steve压在身下（这感觉超好）的时候，他的眉头越皱越紧，终于想起了Steve之前把他按在门上时说的话。

“你刚才是说了我是你未来的丈夫吗？”

他感到身上的大块头男人身体一僵，Danny看都不用看就知道Steve是在害怕自己说错了什么话。他缩了缩和Steve紧紧纠缠的手指，另一只手再度上下轻抚Steve的后背安抚着他，直到这男人彻底在他的身上软成一滩才微笑起来。

“没错。”Steve埋在他的颈窝里咕哝着，伸出舌头舔了一口他皮肤上的汗珠。这个过程似乎让他克服了自己的畏惧，重新恢复到他的自大狂模式：“我说到，我就会做到。你就是我未来的丈夫。”

“我确信你得先问我同不同意。”他一般情况下对此会开启叽歪模式，但说实话，Steve沉重安心的重量覆盖在他身上让他舒服得云里雾里。“说真的，我觉得你先问过我才行。”

“不。”

“不什么？”

“我不会问你同不同意的。”

“嗯哼。”

“我不会这么做。我只会哪天把你绑架回去，然后让你嫁给我。”

对此他只是露出了微笑，因为Steve把脸埋在他颈窝里的时候他就看不到Danny的表情了。这一切都是如此之Steve风格以至于他越发爱他爱得不得了。“就跟我们相遇那一天你对我做的那样。”

“没错。为什么要改变呢？”

“是啊，为什么呢。”他轻笑起来，转过头去亲了一下Steve汗湿的脑袋，哼哼了一声：“现在给我从身上下去，你个大猩猩。你重死了。”Steve撑起身体居高临下地看着他，Danny发出了一声呻吟，感觉到还埋在他体内的阴茎开始搏动着变硬。“你真是头禽兽。”

“也是你的禽兽。”Steve笑着轻轻顶了他一下。“而且，”他低下头直到贴着Danny的双唇低语道：“你就爱我这样。”

“闭嘴。”他喃喃着凑上前去，亲吻上他爱的男人覆盖着卷毛的脑袋。


End file.
